This application is for renewal of funding for 5 years for our Career Opportunities in Research Education and Training (CORET) Program for high school students that covers the junior and senior years. Six minority high school honors students with interests in the social sciences will be introduced to the nature and importance of scientific approaches to the study of psychology. A six weeks summer program following the sophomore year involves a hands on set of observational activities to demonstrate the advantages of scientific methods in understanding everyday psychological phenomena. In the junior academic year, students will come on campus once a week- to observe and participate.